Le bal des bleus
by lighty kun
Summary: Chez les bleus, on aime les bals. C'est génial de danser avec une jolie fille, pour oublier la guerre. Mais Blutch, lui, ne rêve pas d'une fille... YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T WATCH Les tuniques bleus ne m'appartiennent pas (et même que c'est pas juste), mais sont la propriété des éditions Dupuis.


La nuit était tombée sur Fort Bow, recouvrant le camp, de son sombre mais magnifique voile noir illuminé d'étoiles plus éclatantes les unes que les autres.  
Dans le camp, on sentait une ambiance bien plus différente de d'habitude. C'était plus léger, plus guilleret et moins pesant que d'habitude. Comme si l'espace d'une nuit, la guerre était finie.

Partout dans le camp se bousculaient des couples de la haute société pour entrer dans le quartier général du colonel Alexander, qui avait été transformé en salle de bal. On entendait, se diffuser dans le camps, un air enjôleur tantôt de valse tantôt de quadrille, qui d'ailleurs, étaient assez ennivrant pour que les soldats du camps dansent à leur tour. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas invités à la fête.

En réalité, si l'ambiance était si joyeuse, c'était en l'honneur du 50 ème anniversaire du colonel.

- Eh beh ! Que de beau monde ce soir !  
- Et de jolie filles aussi ! Hein, Blutch ?  
- Calme toi Barry tu vas leur faire peur avec cet air bourru !  
Répondit la jeune caporal avec un regard moqueur.  
"De toute façon, se dit-il, les filles c'est pas mon truc..."

Le rouge lui monta au visage, en se souvenant vers qui ses intérêts se portaient véritablement ...  
Le visage du sergent Cornélius Chesterfield se dessina dans son esprit, il lui lançait un regard doux et heureux. Le caporal se flanqua une gifle mentale quand il sentit un sourire se former sur son visage.  
Encore un peu rouge, il dit a son ami :  
"Bon, moi je te laisse hein ! Toutes ces médailles qui passent devant moi ça me donne envie de dormir !"  
"Tu reste pas profiter de la fête, Blutch ?"  
"Non, tu sais bien que les fêtes de gradés c'est pas mon truc, et puis je suis claqué je vais plutôt aller direct au pieu je crois !"

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa tente le caporal regardait le ciel, l'air absent. Il avait toujours aimé regarde le ciel la nuit. L'air frais nocturne caressa son visage et emplis ses poumons comme pour lui faire redécouvrir l'oxygène. C'était presque comme si le voile de la nuit estompait touts les évènements de la guerre d'aujourd'hui.  
La musique s'échappait depuis la fête et emplissait sa tente, pas assez forte pour l'empêcher de dormir mais assez forte pour le bercer.  
Il regarda le sac de couchage vide à côté du sien ...

Le sergent ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant un bon moment. Peut-être même coucherait il dehors, afin de savourer jusqu'au dernier moment la présence de sa belle Amélie.

Le cœur se serra au fond de la poitrine du jeune homme. Il l'a détestait tellement ...  
Et en même temps, il l'enviait d'attirer autant le rouquin: il lui suffisait d'un regard pour avoir l'avoir à ses pieds.  
Il soupira fort et tâcha de ne pas laisser les larmes monter à ses yeux déjà humides. Il chassa tant qu'il pût l'image du beau roux et laissa plutôt son esprit divaguer dans le morceau d'une valse, qui passait dans sa tente, comme pour si c'était une berceuse.

~ Il se retrouva tout à coup dehors, loin du camps, sur une colline a l'herbe verte et qui semblait éloignée de tout. S'il faisait sombre, cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté du paysage. Il faisait nuit et Blutch avait l'impression qu'il était simplement sortit de sa tente un quart d'heure après y être entré.

D'ailleurs, la musique qu'il entendait lui faisait sérieusement douter d'être aller dans sa tente, à un moment ou à un autre. C'était la musique d'une valse, mais celle ci semblait venir de partout autour de lui, bien que il ne vit rien d'autre que les étoiles et les bois.  
Il ne bougeait pas, il semblait envoûter par ce lieu enchanteur. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il vit une forme s'avancer vers lui. C'était une forme humaine, plus grande que lui et plus grosse aussi, elle s'avançait tranquillement vers lui l'air calme.

Blutch n'en eu pas peur il sembla l'attendre comme pour un rendez vous. Il sentait que rien de dangereux ne pouvait lui arriver, que tiut était étrange mais sous contrôle.  
La forme sortit de l'ombre pour se révéler être le sergent Chesterfield, souriant calmement et l'air serein comme dans les pensées qui l'avaient assailli plus tôt.  
Le rouquin continuait à s'avancer vers lui, puis posa ses deux mains sur le dos du plus jeune, pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui.  
Blutch se sentit rougir, mais malgré sa timidité, il ne pouvait cesser d'admirer les beaux yeux glacés de son sergent préféré.

- Eh Blutch ... Tu danse ? Lui demanda le roux, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.  
Si Blutch s'était sentit capable de parler il aurait pu lui répondre un grand "oui".  
Mais en ce moment même il n'était pas tout a fait conscient, il aurait même pu oublier comment respirer, si ça se trouve.  
Tout doucement, le sergent le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et posa la tête de Blutch sur son torse musclé et puissant.  
Puis la musique s'amplifia et entama la valse d'Amelie. Le sergent semblait avoir danser toute sa vie tant il était à l'aise, et bizarrement Blutch semblait bon danseur aussi.

Les deux âmes étaient comme connectés ensemble: lorsque l'un faisait un pas, l'autre répondait parfaitement.  
Le cœur de Blutch faisait tellement de bruit qu'il le confondait parfois avec un métronome qui rythmerait la musique autour d'eux.  
Il serrait le dos de l'ainé si fort qu'on aurait pu croire que sans lui il mourrait.  
Il sentit un sourire se formait doucement sur ses lèvres ...  
"Je ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête !"

C'est pourtant à ce moment que le sergent arrêta de bouger. Inquiet, Blutch leva les yeux vers lui mais lorsqu'il vit le sergent sourire rêveusement vers lui, il se détendît aussi tôt.  
Puis, Chesterfield le souleva en le prenant dans ses bras comme un couple de jeunes mariés. Il le reposa doucement sur l'herbe fraîche et se positionna au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, le dominant comme un animal.  
Le caporal ne savait plus où se mettre, il était affreusement gêné et en même temps tellement excité d'être face à l'homme de ses rêves dans cette position.

Le roux approcha son visage du sien et, doucement laissa glisser sa bouche sur le cou du cadet qui frémit un peu plus et ne retint pas un petit gémissement.  
Demandant plus du sergent, il tendit ses bras vers le roux pour l'encercler tendrement et le rapprocher un peu plus contre lui.  
Le sergent n'objecta a aucun moment, et eu contraire, approfondir ses caresses en embrassant pleinement son subalterne.  
Le caporal répondant favorablement à ce baiser, celui ci se fit plus pressé, plus sauvage et plus impatient.  
Cornélius, toujours en embrassant son amant, plaça sa main directement sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et aussi de plaisir.  
Toujours l'air charmeur, Chesterfield bougea lascivement sa main sur le sexe de Blutch, lui arrachant de lourdes plaintes d'envie.  
S'approchant doucement de son visage, comme pour faire durer le supplice, le sergent souffla d'une voix perverse:

- Blutch... Réveille toi Blutch ...~

Le cadet se réveilla en sursautant, les yeux écarquillés ,comme surpris. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, maintenant plutôt énervé, pour savoir ce qui l'avait tiré d'un si beau rêve.  
Et la seule chose qu'il vit fut un certain sergent roux,d'un certain 22ème de cavalerie, dont il était plus que certain d'avoir juste rêvé de lui à l'instant.

Son supérieur le dévisageait l'air légèrement inquiet. Et étrangement, le visage un peu rouge...


End file.
